Don't Leave Me
by yllom21
Summary: Valon is always trying to figure out his redhead comrade. But instead of learning about Alister, Alister learns a bit more about him. OneShot


**Hey Peeps!**

**This one-shot is short and there is nothing incredible about it. Nobody dies and nobody is hurt and there are no real scary events. But I think it's cute, and I hope you will like it too!**

**Enjoy the story!**

Don't Leave Me

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (Well, I'm pretty sure I don't. I'm not the smartest brick on the wall)

There was no word to describe him, he was just… aloof.

He was silent, mysterious, cold, clever, cool and witty. But more than any of them, he was odd.

Perhaps that's what he wanted in life. He could stick out of the crowd, and yet he was so good at sneaking and stealth, you didn't realize he was there until it's too late. He never seemed to pay attention to anything, and yet, after a week has gone by, he could remember the exact words a person said in a conversation he wasn't even paying attention to. Genius? Not really, although he was very clever. He was just sneaky.

But yet he never seemed happy, a smile never lit up his face. But a frown never darkened it. He seemed emotionless, he wasn't happy, sad, angry nor confused. It was impossible, he was human after all. And even though he was an abnormal human he was still human, from his fiery red hair to his small feet. And yet he would make the perfect elf or mystical creature on one of those fantasy movies that Valon saw commercials about. He just didn't seem right.

After all, humans have emotions and they have feelings. They have reasons for doing stuff, even if it's only for fun. But yet, the other teen had been that way for years, ever since the brunette had met him. And so, he wanted to know why the redhead was so queer and what feelings he truly had. He had tried to figure out the truth for more than a month, and did he make any process? Nope, the redhead was just way to clever for his own good. In a conversational argument, Alister always won. So was there a point? Well, in the future, he could always say he tried.

Today was the perfect time to put his plan to good use. Even though Doom was over and they had bought a house back in Domino, Japan, they were still the Doom bikers. They were unable to settle and at the time they were just biking around the country. There comrade, Raphael, had left to buy a box of Pizza. And now, when there was nobody around to side with the silent redhead, Valon decided it was the perfect time to put his plan to good use.

"Hey Alister!" Valon said, practically jumping on the redhead who was relaxing in a recliner and reading one of the many humongous books he never seemed to be without. Defying the laws of human and nature, Alister didn't move an inch. He didn't even twitch. Now, was that normal?

"Alister, stop reading! You're going to go blind that way!" It was semi true, almost. Valon had seen a minute or so of a health show while flicking through the stations and he found out that reading too much could hurt your eyesight. Of course, he hadn't watched the whole thing, so he wasn't entirely correct.

"Alister are you even listening?" the redhead didn't respond, like normal, but he did raise an eyebrow. After living with the other teen for quite a few years, the brunette knew that the redhead realized he was there. But it also meant that he didn't care a cent about what the brunette had to say, or it meant that he had said something incredibly stupid (something that he did a lot).

"What are you even reading?" the brunette asked. He didn't really care, but he was trying to turn the conversation to his advantage and yet, he hadn't even issued that he was remotely concerned with the redhead's wellbeing. The best thing to do to get the redhead to talk was to surprise him. However, surprising Alister was like trying to make a time machine; it was never going to happen. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Alister didn't even lift up the book to flash the younger teen the title. Instead he flipped the page. The brunette waited a short while, and was amazed at the speed the redhead could read the page. The print wasn't even medium size.

"Are you going to have a slice of pizza?" Valon asked, thinking that he might at least get a verbal response from such a question. His redhead comrade didn't eat enough. He was slim and had the perfect body. In fact, it was unbelievably perfect. He had once suggested that the redhead was anorexic in which the only responses he got were a lifted eyebrow from the teen in question and a snort from Raphael. He had almost suggested that the teen would make a good stripper. However, he decided not to say such a thought out loud. It would only gain in a black eye. The redhead didn't look it, but he was lightning fast. He had beaten most of his enemies with his speed and natural agility. He wasn't that strong, but his speed made up for it.

"Don't you worry," the redhead muttered in his flat voice, "There will be plenty of pieces left for you," he raised an eyebrow at the brunette, suggesting that the brunette ate too much. And such a suggestion was true, he ate more than Raphael and Alister combined. In fact, it was amazing that the brunette managed to keep his toned and skinny chest; the reasons probably being because he had a high metabolism and that he loved to wrestle and fight.

"That's not what I meant!" and it was absolutely true, he hadn't meant that. He had been trying to suggest that the redhead didn't eat enough, not that he ate too much, "I mean... are you going to eat?"

The redhead didn't respond immediately, instead he turned his gaze back onto the book and began to read the page. It left Valon pondering about the book his comrade was reading, again. But the redhead did respond, "I'll eat if I feel like it. You'll have plenty of slices, stop letting your stomach control you're live,"

The brunette growled in response, and was about to let loose an angry retort (One that included plenty of curses) when he realized that was what Alister wanted him to do. He wanted him to yell and curse and then go stomping off before slamming one of the doors. That was what the redhead wanted him to do, he wanted him to leave! So after pausing for a second to let loose all of his anger; he smiled at Alister, something that would surprise the redhead, even if he didn't show it.

He snorted, "My stomach doesn't control my life! My brain does, even I know that!" it wasn't exactly clever, or witty, or anything like what the redhead would say. But for him, it was clever.

"What do you want, Valon?" Alister just asked, completely ignoring the well-said comment. He flipped another page in the book, in a manner that said he didn't really care about what the brunette wanted.

"I don't want anything!" Valon proudly smiled. But of course, Alister was to smart. He knew the brunette was lying. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Ok!" Valon admitted, "I might want a little itsy bitty something!"

Of course, asking Alister personal questions wasn't exactly itsy bitty.

Alister glared at the Australian over his sunglasses which he was never without. It gave Valon an idea; he would start with Alister's fashion style.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Valon asked as he sat down next to the redhead with a large plop. Even though the seat had been originally made for one person, Alister was abnormally skinny, and Valon, even though he wasn't as skinny as his comrade, was far from having normal weight. They could both fit there easily.

Before the redhead could respond, raise an eyebrow or just plain ignore the spiky brunette, he plunged on, "And what about your shirt? It's way to short! Do people give you money in the street?"

The redhead just raised an eyebrow, "I can wear whatever I like," Of course; this answer just annoyed the brunette. It was an answer and yet it wasn't an answer at all. Alister was marvelous with answering a question without really answering it. He hated it when he did that.

"I'm serious! Why not just be normal?" Valon bounced on the chair, making it hard for the redhead to concentrate on the book.

"You don't dress normal," Alister reminded his comrade. And the comment was entirely true; motorcycle goggles, armor pads and knee-high boots weren't exactly classified under normal.

"Well, then why don't you act normal? You don't show any emotions at all! It's just plain creepy," Valon decided to change the question topic. Perhaps the turn in conversation would surprise the redhead enough to give an answer.

No dice, Alister just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Valon slowly said, "But what if you're in serious pain. Would you scream, or perhaps, whimper?" he was slightly proud that he had added whimper, such a word was normally out of his vocabulary. But the question also caused Valon to think. Perhaps if he knocked the redhead down and he twisted his arm or something, the redhead would show emotion. It was worth a try, some other time.

"If you hurt me, I'll just hurt you back," the redhead said before returning to his book. How did he know, was he a mind reader of something? Or maybe it had been obvious. Perhaps he should wait a long while before he attempted such a stunt.

"Alister you're not normal! Can't you like, act human once in a while?" Valon pleaded with the redhead. He knew from the beginning that he was never going to convince the redhead to actually tell him anything, but he had thought it was worth a shot. Curse his stupidity!

"You're not normal either!" the redhead reminded the brunette. And it was true. Australian motorcyclists who were formally in an organization trying to rule the world and once had the power to steal souls weren't exactly normal. But then again, who was normal these days?

"If you want solitude so bad why don't you just leave?" Valon angrily said. He was started to loose his temper, even though he was desperately trying not to. It was a question he had always puzzled over and it was the first time he had even asked it. Alister seemed to like to be alone, so why did he hang around with his former Doom comrades? It didn't make sense.

Alister raised an eyebrow, "I planning on leaving one of these days," he softly said before he got up, planning on leaving so the brunette would leave him in peace. But no dice, the brunette followed him all around the small hotel room.

"You can't leave!" the brunette followed as he angrily shouted, "How can we be the Three Doom Bikers if there are only two of us! You can't go back to Scotland! Not after the civil war! Where would you go?" 1

"We aren't the Three Doom Bikers anymore, Valon," Alister softly reminded the brunette. How could the redhead always be so calm? It was humanely impossible!

"Fine, Fine!" Valon said, "But how can we be the Three Former Doom Bikers without you?"

The redhead snorted, "There's no such thing as the Three Former Doom Bikers," And it was true; they had never used that title before. But the title was true. After all, they might no longer be in Doom, but they would always be the Former Doom Bikers. After all, the Orichalcos still haunted there dreams and every now and then, the seal would appear on there foreheads.

"But Alister, there's no where for you to go," and that was most certainly true. Where could he go, back to the broken down house that had been destroyed by the tanks in the war? "You have no living family!" And that was true as well. Alister was an orphan, as well as Valon and Raphael. And the reason behind it was there old Master Dartz. They would never forget the day there families were taken from them.

"So?" Alister raised an eyebrow, "Neither do you!" the truth torn Valon's heart. He could still remember the fire that had killed Mother Mary.

"But I'm not the one leaving," Valon reminded the redhead.

"I never said anything about leaving now," the redhead rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Yes you did, you…!" Valon paused, "Well, you said you would in the future! That's the same thing!"

Alister smirked, "Maybe!"

"So you're not leaving?" Valon blinked as he mentally yelled at himself for being so stupid. He should have been born with blonde hair.

"You never know what the future will bring," Alister said as he collapsed onto the bed. Valon just growled, furious that the redhead could never fully answer a question. Couldn't he answer a question properly? Just once?

"And you know, Valon," Alister smirked, breaking the silence, "It's nice to know you care,"

Valon blinked before he cursed. Instead of learning about Alister, the redhead had learned about him. Why did everything work against him?

"Just don't leave!" he angrily said as he sat down on the couch waiting for Raphael to return with the pizza. It was then that he realized something…

Perhaps the redhead cared about him too.

**Hint 1: Did you guys notice that they never mentioned were Alister was from? We know Valon's from Australia and Raphael is from France, but Alister? Nope. The reason, I think, is because no country has had a civil war that would fit the time frame in which the one Alister was in took place. It would be historically incorrect. I just put Scotland down because Alister had red hair. Heehee, not the best of reasons, huh?**

**Well, what did you think? Did it have a point? Did anything bad happen? Was somebody about to die? Not really. But I thought it was cute, even if it's pointless. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review peeps! I love getting reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
